english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (May 4, 1944 – July 26, 2019) was an American voice actress. She was married to voice actor Wayne Allwine who was the voice of Mickey Mouse. She was known for voicing: Minnie Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse and Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Hasy (ep87), Leota (ep62), Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Children (ep12), Toby (ep12), Weathermeister (ep12) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Becky, Old Lady (ep44) *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Bluebird (ep8) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Mrs. Zablione, Tricksie *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991) - Emmadryl (ep61), Ethalyn (ep61), Madame Placebo (ep60) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - People of Agrabah (ep51), Spectator (ep74) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess (ep25), Fairy Godmother, Fauna (ep38), Robo Minnie (ep51), Snow White (ep22) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Rocket Booster#2 (ep19) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Klaus (ep46) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Young Donald (ep27) *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Gilly (ep9), Hermit Crab (ep1), Never Bird, Snappy, The Never Bloom (ep12) *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Minnie Mouse, Beagle Crew Person 2 (ep15), Clara Cluck, Dog Owner 1 (ep18), Ketchup (ep15), Mrs. McSnorter (ep23) *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2018) - Fauna, Winnifred, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2018) - Florina (ep26), Lorb Guard (ep26), Lorbs (ep28) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2017) - Female Elephant (ep4), Female Elephant (ep9), Mbuni, Muhanga, Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1981) - Additional Voices *Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats (1995) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Annie Winks, Ferny Toro, Mom *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1984-1991) - Baby Gonzo *Kissyfur (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986-1987) - Cupcake *Pac-Man (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2005) - Melvin (ep59), Timmy (ep59) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1995) - Momma (eps14-26) *The Critic (1995) - Penny Tompkins *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997) - Tour Guide (ep20) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Inga (ep32) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Widget *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, Countess Le Grande, Daphne, Drizella Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Fauna, Additional Voices *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Agnes Anne, Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Owl Witch, Tiddlywink *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - Robbie *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Pebbles Flinstone *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Widow Tweed *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Minnie Mouse 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Mickey's Magical World (1988) - Huey *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Daisy Duck *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Fergie Furbelow *Mike Stribling's The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (1995) - Pie Lady *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Morning Glory, Rosedust, Bushwoolie, Skunk *The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Nurse Mouse *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Martin Prince 'Shorts' *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Minnie Mouse *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Minnie Mouse, The Queen (ep32) *Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (1995) - Minnie Mouse *The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1990) - Birdie, Parrot *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Minnie Mouse *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Baby (ep45), Hard Luck Duck (ep8) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Pebbles Flintstone *Blondie & Dagwood (1987) - Cora Dithers, Mrs. Hannon *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Cora Dithers *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Baby Gonzo, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Dalmatian Puppy *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Gilly *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Minnie Mouse, Quoodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Minnie Mouse, Q'ttles *Disney Sofia the First: Forever Royal (2018) - Fauna, Winnifred *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Fauna *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Minnie Mouse, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man: Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Baby Pebbles Flintstone *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Phantasma *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Grandma Duck *Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade (1982) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City (1981) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake Meets The Berrykins (1985) - Strawberry Shortcake *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (2017) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse, The Witch, Additional Voices *The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) - Strawberry Shortcake Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Shin chan (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Aunt *Pom Poko (2005) - Otama *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Silly Classical Songs (2001) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney's Silly Songs (1988) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney Jingle Bell Fun (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Disney The Twelve Days of Christmas (1991) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Comedy for Kids (1999) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *More Silly Songs (1998) - Minnie Mouse 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2018) - Grandmother Willow (ep6) 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks (1987) - Huey, Louie, Webbigail Vanderquack *Disney's DuckTales: Launchpad's Daring Raid (1987) - Dewey, Huey *Disney's DuckTales: Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Dewey, Louie *Disney's DuckTales: Welcome to Duckburg (1987) - Dewey, Huey *Disney Mickey & Friends: Minnie Saves Christmas Read-Along Storybook and CD (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Unrapped (1994) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney Read Along: 101 Dalmatians (1996) - Nanny *Disney Sleepy-Time Fun Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: Lost in Boggley Woods (1986) - Additional Voices *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Airship (1985) - Leota the Woodsprite *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Wooly What's-it (1985) - Leota the Woodsprite Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus! (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Minnie Mouse *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Minnie Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Minnie Mouse 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Duchess the Cat *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Choir Cat, The Pink Poodle *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Birds, Minnie Mouse 'Shorts' *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Adventures Away! (2001-2009) - Minnie Mouse *Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show… with Mickey & Friends! (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Celebrate the Season (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney's International Songbook (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Showtime Spectacular (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney D23 expo Japan 2018 (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Mania (1990) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Musical Fantasy (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006-2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Magical Ice Festival (2012) - Drizella Tremaine, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Minnie Mouse *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Minnie Mouse *Galaxy Search (1992) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Christmas Big Band (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Sail-A-Wave Party! (2019) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey & Minnie's Surprise Party at Sea (2019) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey and Friends: Super Hero Celebration (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Miss Minnie's Country Christmas (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Pirates in the Caribbean Party (2006) - Minnie Mouse *Sailing Away! (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Spirit of America (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Surprise Mickey (2018) - Minnie Mouse *The Gold Rush Follies: Mickey & Friends (2016) - Minnie Mouse *The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse 'TV Specials' *Mickey 60th Birthday (1988) - Minnie Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Color and Play (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Dream Treats (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Food Truck (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie Bow Maker (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie Fashion Tour (2015) - Minnie Mouse, Additional Voices *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Minnie Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Lucky, Nanny *Disney's Cinderella's Dollhouse (2001) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Mary *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Louie *Disney's DuckTales: The Quest for Gold (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Hide & Sneak (2003) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Gopher, Minnie Mouse *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Party (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Toontown Online (2003) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Disney Golf (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Bow Bubble Trouble (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess: Cinderella's Castle Designer (2003) - Fairy Godmother *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Fairy Godmother *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Sports Skateboarding (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Simone *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Minnie Mouse *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Lady Celeste *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *My Disney Kitchen (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Tanya Markarov *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Pebbles Flintstone *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Uter Zorker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Magical World 2 (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Dewey, Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Dewey, Huey, Louie Theme Park Attractions *A Christmas Fantasy Parade (1995-2014) - Minnie Mouse *Dance Your DuckTales Parade (2018) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Fantillusion (1995-2003) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Minnie Mouse *Disney FanDaze Farewell Street Party Parade (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic (2000) - Clara Cluck, Minnie Mouse *Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade (2001-2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Fauna *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - Fairy Godmother, Fauna *Mickey's Birthday Cavalcade (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999-2013) - Clara Cluck, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009-2019) - Minnie Mouse *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Minnie Mouse *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Minnie Mouse *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Fauna *Valentine Nights 2016 (2016) - Minnie Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (319) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2019. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors